The paper
by PineConeFace-and-DeadBoy
Summary: Modern and sort of OOC. Toph finds 7 questions to ask a person and see if they love you. So she decides to ask a certain someone the 7 questions. Find out what there answer is going to be.


**I got this oneshot idea from a FW on my s how a girl asks this boy she likes some questions but, she dosnt get the answers she was wishing she would get, then there's this whole twist at the end.**

**So I present you my first ever oneshot.=)**

**And yes it is a tokka oneshot.=)**

**Summary: Modern and sort of OOC. Toph finds 7 questions to ask a person if they love you. So she decides to ask a certain someone the 7 questions. Find out what there answer is going to be.**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Avatar and the characters........sadly......................**

**Oh, I almost forgot. Toph isn't blind in this oneshot.**

_**xXxXx**_

"So Katara......should I ask him?"

"Should ask what?"

"These questions we found online."

"Oh......all seven? Yeah, definatly!"

Toph sat in her room with Katara looking at the laptop screen that was on Toph's lap.

"Are you sure I should?"

"Yeah! It works! It really does! I've seen other girls do it!"

Thats the way it had went. Katara had found 7 questions, and printed them out, for Toph to ask, and here she was, staring him in the eyes. She wanted to know if he felt the same towards her as she felt towards him. She wanted to know if she was more then just a friend or more. She wanted to know if he loved her. So, she knew she had to do this. She had to ask Sokka how he feels about her.

"Sokka...I have a few questions to ask you."

"Uhhh, sure?" He answered unsurly.

Toph gulped, swallowing any pride and/or douts she had at the moment. She had left the paper at her housed, after she was confident that she had memorized all the questions.

"Do I......do i ever cross your mind?"

Sokka just shrugged saying, "not unless your in danger."

Toph gulped down the the worry she felt comming.

"Do you...want me?"

Sokka looked at her with a 'wtf' face. "Uhhhhh...no."

Toph already could feel herself regreting this.

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No......"

"Would you..."

Toph looked at the floor trying to remmember the question.

"...live for me?"

"No..."

She knew this was becomming a huge mistake. She only had three questions left.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Ummmm, no..."

Toph could feel regret as her legs started to become weak.

"Choose-me...or your life?"

"My life of course!"

She knew she wasn't crying yet, but she knew she was about to start crying. She still had one more question, her last hope.

"Do you like me...?"

"Nope!"

Sokka was clueless as to why Toph was asking him these questions. The whole time he was making confused or strange faces at her. Toph new what that ment...

a defenit no...

Bitting her lip, Toph turned on her heel, desprate to keep from crying in front of the warrior she was leaving behind. And as if her day couldnt get any wores it started pouring rain. No cars were out, luckily, so Toph was able to blindly run down the dark, cold, unforgiving road. Her tears were masked by the freezing rain that was falling from the clouds, but only felt the need to harm her more. Toph slipped, her sneakers sweeping her off of her feet. She fell to the ground, hard. Her sobbing was heard by the empty world around her, with no one to listen. She forced her self of the ground.

Sitting on the cold, wet ground Toph pulled her knee up in front of her, feeling two sets of wet liquid running down her leg. Toph cringed upon seeing her bleeding knee. Her only saving grace was the cold ice rain washing the blood away. So she just sat there, thinking how all of this could have hapened in ten minuted?

"TOPH!!!"

She gasped at the familiar voice. Turning her head around she saw a blur of brown and blue running towards her. When she let out the fresh, new tears, she could see _him_ clearly. The _him_ being Sokka, running towards her. Toph's vision blurred once again, as he reached her, kneeling down beside her. "Oh my God Toph, are you okay?" She didn't reply, instead she turned her eyes and head as tears started to fall down her cheeks, again. "Toph?" He asked, concern in his voice. "Why would _you_ care?" She hissed back sharply. The blue warrior was taken aback by her response. "Toph lisen...I know what you were trying to do." She kept her head turned away from him, well that is until she heard the sound of paper being un-folded.

She kept her head turned away, yes, but her eyes widened.

"You were trying to see if I love you..."

Her heart had stopped right there and then.

Her pulse skipped a beat.

And if her eyes could grow any bigger they wouldv'e.

"I have reasons for my responses, you know."

She grimaced.

"I dont want to hear 'em."

However, she knew she would have to listen since she was not able to move do to her still slitly bleeding knee, she had no choice but to listen.

"Listen...the reason why you don't ever cross my mind is because your'e _always_ on my mind."

As that was said Toph started to listen.

"The reason why I dont want u is because I _need_ you."

Toph let him continue.

"The reason I wouldn't cry if you left...is I would _die_ if you left. The reason I won't live for you is because I will _die_ for you. The reason I wouldn't do anything for you is I would do _everything_ for you!"

Her cheeks grew pink, as she started to blush, and she turned to face him. Searching through his face, she decided there was no sign of lying anywhere on it. He was telling the truth. "The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life..."

He paused for a second.

"Toph...the reason I don't like you is because I love you."

That was it...

The paper Sokka had held was thrown carelessly to the ground, the rain pouring down on it, washing some inc into the sewers. The paper wasn't needed anymore because it had done it's job. It had brought two people's lives, two people's lips, together.


End file.
